


How it all began

by bluewhale1127_1201



Series: Domestic Shenanigans [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Jihoon meets Seungcheol thanks to Seungkwan but they grow closer because of Chan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Domestic Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891903
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	How it all began

Jihoon sat on the bench sideways cross legged, head tugged in his left arm as he listened to Seungkwan babble. It never failed to astonish him how much the five year old could talk. Then again he had Soonyoung and Seokmin as parents, they were both huge balls of fluff, energy and annoyance in Jihoon's opinion.  
He was babysitting Seungkwan since the two idiots were in Jeju for Seokmin's work retreat. They would be back later in the evening. Jihoon had a free Saturday in his hands so he offered to stay with the megaphone.  
Seungkwan was telling him about something Soonyoung did but Jihoon had tuned him out, opting to enjoy the scenery of the park.  
"Uncle Ji are you still listening?" he asked with a pout. Jihoon blinked the sleep away from his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah so what did daddy Min do to daddy Soon then?"  
"He..." Seungkwan made an expression with his hands but forgot he had ice cream so when the ice cream went splat on the ground he looked down with surprise.  
Jihoon panicked when he noticed Seungkwan sniffling, he was about to bawl his eyes out, lips trembling and Jihoon had no idea how to comfort him.  
A little boy, younger than Seungkwan, Jihoon guessed he was maybe three because of how small he was approached them and offered his chocolate ice cream to Seungkwan.  
"Channie share." the little one said.  
"Thank you." Seungkwan rubbed the unshed tears away and accepted with both hands. If there's one thing Jihoon liked about Seungkwan was how well mannered he was.  
Jihoon patted the little boy, Channie's head and noticed long legs striding towards them. He looked up and saw a man holding three ice cream cones.  
"We noticed your kid dropping his ice cream and big hearted Channie here wanted to share his." The man said smiling at Jihoon. He handed Jihoon the other cone and gave Chan his.  
"Thank you mister and Channie." Seungkwan beamed, he made space for Chan to sit. "My name's Seungkwan and this is Uncle Ji."  
"Nice to meet you Seungkwan, I'm Seungcheol and this here is Chan..." They shook hands, "Wait he isn't your father?" Seungcheol asked surprised.  
"No no, He's my daddies' friend." Seungkwan said licking his ice cream.  
"So does your uncle speak?" Seungcheol asked gesturing at Jihoon who was silently staring at them. Chan was focused on his ice cream. Jihoon broke out into an amused smile as Seungkwan leaned towards Seungcheol to say, "He's shy and weird around handsome strangers."  
Seungcheol blushed at the comment as Jihoon sputtered out in surprise.  
"I'm Jihoon..." he poked Seungkwan as he murmured quietly.  
"I can see what Seungkwan means." Seungcheol laughed softly as Jihoon's ears went red.  
"Well, in my defense I don't see handsome looking men that often." Jihoon said after having overcome his minor surprise, he made a mental note to throttle Soonyoung.  
"Why is that?"  
"I am a boring accountant." Jihoon said. He cleaned up Seungkwan's fallen ice cream and Seungcheol offered him some wipes from the bag he had been carrying. He helped clean Seungkwan's dirty face, he was a messy eater. Seungcheol was watching him with an unreadable expression. Seungkwan invited Chan to play along with him and they ran off to the ground with loud cheers. They ran around with other children in the park as the two adults watched over them.  
"How old is Chan? If you don't mind me asking." Jihoon was leaning backwards, his arms around his knees. Seungcheol didn't seem to mind as he was comfortably seated like a businessman.  
"Three."  
"You don't look a day older than 22!" Jihoon gasped.  
"Says the person who doesn't look a day older than 13." Seungcheol said and erupted in a bark of laughter.  
"I'm 24 if you must know!" Jihoon huffed pouting.  
"I can see. You do look mature besides your stature."  
"T thank you." his face went red again.  
He and Seungcheol chatted for hours before the boys came back because Chan was tired and sleepy. Seungcheol gave both of them a snack and Seungkwan went back to play.  
"Channie sleepy." he yawned rubbing his eyes. Seungcheol pulled him gently so he could lie on him but the boy refused.  
"Daddy body too hard. Channie not com- comf uh what is it again?"  
"Comfortable?" Jihoon offered, the boy nodded.  
"What do you mean I'm not comfortable Chan?" asked Seungcheol in mock offense.  
"He can sleep on me, it's okay." Jihoon smiled as Chan quickly made himself comfortable on his lap and promptly fell asleep.  
"I'm sorry about that. He usually stays with his mom and I take him out for weekends." Seungcheol sighed.  
"Divorced?"  
"No just childhood friends that transitioned into boy friends then back to friends again." Seungcheol said.  
"Oh."  
Seokmin picked up Seungkwan around six in the evening. Soonyoung was knocked flat out as Jihoon informed Seokmin about their day.  
"Is the hunk over there, the father of the baby you are carrying?" Seokmin whispered. Chan was clinging onto Jihoon tightly, Seungcheol had woken his up to eat dinner ay a family diner they went to and went back to sleep   
"Yeah. I'm sure Seungkwan will tell you about it." Jihoon rolled his eyes as Seokmin released a surprised laugh.  
"Thanks Jihoon. I know Seungkwan can be a handful at times but he really seems to enjoy being with you." Seokmin smiled and said his goodbyes.  
Jihoon watched Seokmin drive away and turned to face Seungcheol who was suddenly beside.  
"Chan and I should probably get going too. Wouldn't want to miss our bus." Seungcheol told him.  
"We can take my car or something, you can drive right?" Jihoon asked petting Chan's head softly.  
The ride to Seungcheol's apartment was comfortably quiet with Chan shifting a few times and the radio playing a soft tune.  
The hurdle came in prying Chan off of Jihoon. His grip on his neck was surprisingly tight.  
"Channie come on let's go to Mr Dino." Seungcheol pleaded gently.  
"Channie don't want Jiho to leave." the boy pouted.  
"It's Jihoon Channie." Jihoon smiled.  
"Too hard, Channie call you Hoonie." Chan said.  
"Okay Channie, don't you want to go home?"  
"Channie want to go home with Hoonie so daddy and Hoonie talk more."  
Seungcheol's jaw dropped as Jihoon chuckled.  
"I'll give daddy my number then..." Chan seemed to think about that.  
"Channie like Hoonie, daddy like Hoonie too?"  
Seungcheol gave a silent nod. Jihoon smiled.  
"Hoonie likes you and daddy too."  
"Can Hoonie tuck Channie and read Channie story?"  
Seungcheol was about to refuse when Jihoon accepted.  
"I don't know what's up with him today. I'm really sorry Jihoon." he apologized unlocking his apartment.  
"It's okay Seungcheol. I don't mind."  
Jihoon tucked Chan and sang him a lullaby instead. After Chan was snoring under the blankets holding his dinosaur plushie Jihoon exited his room. Seungcheol made both of them tea.  
"I just asked Jeonghan and he says Chan becomes very clingy when he is about to fall sick." Seungcheol said. "I should probably buy cold remedies tomorrow."  
"It's really okay Seungcheol, I didn't mind. Chan is an adorable kid. You must spoil him rotten."  
"I overdo it most times." Seungcheol asmiled sheepishly.  
They walked to the door, Jihoon jingling his car keys.  
"This somehow felt like a date but I'd like to take you out on a proper one?" Seungcheol looked hopeful.  
"I don't believe in love at first sight but I can't deny the attraction here." Jihoon said, cheeks tinted pink. Seungcheol leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.  
"What am I? 16!" Jihoon pulled him in for a real kiss.  
"You can't deny that you look it." Seungcheol laughed breathlessly.  
"Shut up!" Jihoon grumbled.  
Sundays Jihoon woke up at twelve, earlier than that he was a complete zombie so when he received a phone call at five in the morning, he had agreed to whatever the person on the line had said. No sooner than thirty minutes Seungcheol was in his apartment with sick Chan who wanted to be cuddled. When he woke up later, he would be surprised but at that moment he cuddled the sick boy as the sound of Seungcheol typing on his laptop became background music.


End file.
